The love of a shadow kissed gaurdian
by xXKrystalBuckysSweetheartXx
Summary: What if Dimitri were Shadow kissed from the start? What if Rose never existed? Click to find out! Rated M for later chapters.


**Tires screeched on asphalt that rainy night, and the wind whipped viciously. Krystal wasn't sure what was going on until smash! In a split second, her parents, twin brother Kain, and best friend Dmitri lie dead on that same asphalt. That's when it happened. Tears were shed from her eyes as she held Dmitri's hand, and a blue light flashed from her hand. Dmitri coughed. Then everything went black, and Krystal sat up in her bed, body in cold sweat. "The nightmare" she said more to herself as she heard the door to her dorm open. It was just her cat, Sapphira. It jumped in her lap and purred, and she smiled a little. **

**Krystal a special girl, and not because of her glacial blue eyes, being unusually tall at 6' or her 4' long straight blue hair. No, Krystal Kobayashi was the last of her line, and a vampire princess. No, not the kind that sparkle, but definitely the kind that drink blood. Krystal jumped in the shower, trying to shake off the nightmare. Every night it gave her chills, watching her family die like that. She'd need some hugs from her cat and from Dmitri when she got out.**

**Dimitri was awoken from his sleep suddenly. He was having nice dreams of his future fighting Strigoi to protect his bonded partner, and soon to be...master. Krystal. He was looking forward to it, but the dream came through the bond, and showed him the woman's nightmare. He felt bad for her, and wished he could be there for her right now, but after checking in with her, she was in the shower. He quickly pulled out of her mind, doing a rare thing for the tough Romanian, he was blushing.**

**After a moment to regain his posture he put on sweat pants, and a tight white t-shirt, and went on a jog for the morning. He gave her just enough time to get done, before slipped into the dorm with his special training. He was quiet, and careful, and easily slipped out into her room before anyone saw him. "Warning, I am in here, so don't come out naked."**

**Krystal chuckled when she heard Dmitri's voice from the other side of the door. "I'll be out in a minute, Dimka." She said, pulling her now dry hair into a long ponytail and putting on her school uniform. She didn't much like wearing the itchy thing, but she was almost done with school. That was a good thing. Soon they would be taking the annual trip to the mountains for skiing, and she was excited. Krystal loved snowboarding. She said it made her feel free. Now that she was dressed, she came out, giving her best friend a kiss on the cheek. She always hated that she couldn't have him with her in her dorm. She felt safest in his arms.**

**Dimitri looked up at the woman, and smiled a little. She was beautiful, but they were best friends. No matter what he did or said, he was so far in the friend zone he had a petition to change it to, "Dimitri's zone". The only time anyone saw him smiled was when he was with this woman. Only she had the power to pull emotions from him, to make him happy, excited, or even sad. She was a wonderful person. "You look eager for school." He was sitting on her bed, leaning back on his hands to keep him up. With a yawn he shook his head, trying to wake up it seemed.**

**Krystal chuckled to herself. For someone who could read her thoughts, he sure was dense. How could not see how utterly much she loved him? Did he take it as friendly love? Dmitri was a few years older than she, and had already passed the guardian test with flying colors, but because of the bond that she and he shared, he was allowed to wait until she finished school to become a guardian of a moroi, or more specifically, the living vampires. Ones that control one of the four elements. Krystal had never specialized though, and she could do things others could not, like heal. She was always healing. Her magic was known as spirit, but it came with a terrible price. Luckily she had Dmitri to keep he sane. She pouted slightly. "It's this uniform, Dimka! It makes me so itchy!" She complained, putting the finishing touches on her make up. She always had to look presentable, after all. She's a princess.**

**Dimitri watched her fix her make up, and shook his head. "For someone who already looks like a princess, and who has the fairest skin in the school, you sure care about your make-up." He went over to her, and grabbed her bag of beauty products, and tossed them aside. "Go all natural for freaking once." He smirked again, it was a sexy, rare thing to see ."Besides, the uniform is only itchy because they changed the fabric this year or something. It wasn't that bad last year was it?" He wondered if she realized he has seen her naked already, wondered what she thought about him being in her mind...he wouldn't ask, but he was curious.**

**Krystal chuckled at him. "It's just eyeliner, Dimka. Nothing extreme." she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Krystal really didn't wear a whole lot of makeup unless it was a special occasion. She had never put much thought into what he saw and didn't see, but she knew sometimes it was involuntary. She smiled at him, chuckling again. She looked at the clock, slipping on her black heels. "Time for school. I'll see you later, Dimka." She said, heading out the door, laptop still on and open on her desk. The background was a picture of her and him, dancing at last year's yule ball. There was a file open on the computer marked "diary" and it had a password attached, but it was open on the screen for anyone, even Dmitri to read.**

**Dimitri waved her out, and looked at her computer. He didn't want to snoop, it was her private diary. He was just curious. He walked over to it, and opened what she had up right now, reading what was already there, and she wouldn't get mad about this, right? His dark brown eyes reading the lines with amazing speed. He was very interested in this now, and it was too late to go back.**

**The words revealed of her tips to the church attic, and conversations she'd had with none other than Christan ozera. It revealed that she particularly liked Christan, and shared his views on using magic to help guardians. Krystal had never been one that was for guardian always protecting moroi. She had always believed in helping them, and Dmitri had taught her all he knew. It was a side of the princess that only he saw, until now. She had a moroi ally to talk to about it and not just him. Classes for Krystal were going well, though she disliked math. It was difficult for her. He always has tutor her.**

**Dimitri read the words, then closed it again. He stood up, and paced her small room for a moment. Originally he wasn't jealous of Christian, but he was now worried about her. If he convinced her to hang out with him, then he might convince her...he shook his head. She wasn't an idiot. She was...knowledgeable enough not to be seduced by him. Dimitri sighed, and went back to his room. He packed his bag so he had a laptop, and a few other things to keep him entertained. He was going to wait for her in her room like usual, she knew he would be there this time, but before he made his way back he did his daily training regime. **

**Dimitri ran around the track for a full hour, then lifted weights, making it look easy as people passed him. The weights made him start sweating a little from the effort, his muscles tightly restrained by his shirt. When he was done he sat up, and breathed heavily for a moment, then pushed his brown hair out of his face. This was the moment he was happy it was her in his head, instead of the other way around, for he went to his room to take a shower. Even though he had seen her do it, he didn't want to see him do it yet. He was ripped, the man was known as a "sex god" by some of the immature women that saw him without a shirt, not that he complained about the compliment. They just weren't the ones he wanted it from.**

**After his daily routine was over, he went back to her room. By now she would be going to lunch, so her turned on his heels, and waited outside the door for her, looking at the ground as his back rested against the wall. The moonlight made his skin look paler than he really was, as a Dampier he was able to go into the sun more, and thus was tanned.**

**Krystal grinned, hugging Dmitri, and kissing the cheek. In her hand, she carried food for him, and a much needed Gatorade. She wasn't particularly hungry today, so she decided to skip lunch in favor of spending time with her best friend. "Lunch, Dimka. I'm sure you haven't eaten yet." She said with a mock glare, knowing the man had to eat more. Krystal went back up to her dorm, sitting crossed legged on her bed and petting her cat. "So, Dimka, what's on your mind? You look troubled." She said, knowing his body language well enough to tell.**

**Dimitri noticed her bringing him food, and sighed. He didn't like it when she went without food for him, but he also knew that she could go get some food anytime she wanted, any student could so that no one starved. He could have gotten food while she ate if she wanted, but he had chosen not to. He sat down in her desk chair, and watched her pet the cat. "Nothing is on my mind, and...I am not troubled..." If she paid extraordinary attention, she would notice her laptop moved slightly, and closed now when it was open when she left this morning.**

**Krystal raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Kinda sounds like you are. Hey, why's my laptop closed?" she asked curiously, still petting the cat. As much as she loved him, he could be a pain in her arse sometimes. He never showed his feelings unless he was reading one of those cheesy cowboy novels she always saw him with. She never really did understand the love for them, but in her own way, supported it. After all, he did look oh so Luscious in that long duster jacket he always wore. Krystal pouted slightly, but there was genuine concern behind it. "Come on Dimka. You know you can tell me anything." She said, smiling at him in a way that she knew he couldn't resist.**

**At first Dimitri was sure he could think of a convincing way to make her forget about the laptop, but they had been friends for to long. She knew him better than he knew himself, and he never could resist her look. "I...read your diary, just your last entry though. You have been hanging out with Christian Ozera? I understand that he agrees with our ideas, and that is great, but he...has a reputation for being...a "bad boy" in many ways."**

**Krystal raised an eyebrow, though she was secretly feeling relief he hadn't read further in. She wasn't ready to tell him how she felt yet. She smiled a little. "Yeah, I really like him Dimka. We've got a lot in common. I have my eye on someone else, if that's what you're worried about. Christian is just a good friend." She admitted, still smiling as she pet her cat, who had climbed onto her shoulder now. She wondered if Dmitri was jealous of Christian. If that were the case, she might be able to use that to her advantage and get him to confess what he really felt for her.**

**Dimitri did feel a little relief that Christian had been friend zoned by her, it was easier that way...since he liked her. He would have read farther, if he hadn't read that first in honesty. "Alright. Anyway, let us go get you food as well." Dimitri started eating the food she brought him, actually very hungry, he just didn't liked admitting it when he needed food. He was a strong man, and felt the need to be strong, and dominant in everything he did, and also to wear a duster even indoors.**

**Krystal chuckled. "Always to proud to admit how hungry you really are." She said, still petting her cat as she watched him eat. She had an hour long lunch, so she had time to wait for him to finish. She smiled again, cuddling her cat, who was just happy to be near. Sapphira would follow Krystal around if it were allowed. She'd had her since she was a kitten, a birthday gift from her twin a few months before the accident. She missed her family terribly, but she knew they were happy where they were. "I'm not too hungry, but if you insist Dimka. Finish your lunch first." She told him, smiling. She often wondered what food tasted like, but she couldn't eat it. She could only drink blood for sustenance.**

**Dimitri seemed hungry as he ate the food, she was right, he had lied about his hunger. He was done eating quickly, and swallowed it, it seemed to bring more life to his eyes. He had been getting tired from the lack of the food that day. "Alright, now you need blood. Then, we may just be able to get you back to your class after that so you aren't late. You know you can't afford to be late, even once." He wondered how it felt to rely on blood to live, what it even tasted like for them.**

**Krystal smiled and watched him eat. It was always fascinating to her, watching someone eat, but especially him, because it gives her an excuse to watch his luscious lips. "That seems fair Dimka, but luckily i have you to bring me there." She said, grinning at him. She loves this man so much. It would likely be scandalous if she married her Dampier guardian, but the heart wants what it wants. She often day dreamed about kissing him, and about their wedding day. It was trivial, she knew, but she was in love. "Okay, I'm ready, Dimka." She said, getting up from her place on the bed and giving him a kiss on the cheek.**

**Dimitri smirked a little as she kissed him on the cheek. He loved that feeling, her lips were like sweet satin against his flesh. He started leading her to the cafeteria again, but he was actually day dreaming. it was based off of one of his books. Him, the cowboy, saving her, the damsel in distress from a group of rowdy bandits. He would come in like a bat out of hell, his guns shooting with perfect aim, and his eyes fierce. He would have to carry her to the hotel for her to rest. Then, unable to pay him for his bravery she would have to... He bumped into one of the other men as they walked by, the man let it go, and just said sorry. It was unlike Dimitri to not be paying attention though, and he was full blown out of it just then. They would already be near the cafeteria before he noticed. He was just hoping she didn't notice his zone out.**

**Krystal rarely missed anything, and today was no different. Once they got to the cafeteria, she looked hi straight in the eyes. "So, who were you day dreaming about, Tasha ozera again? You've been friends with her since we were kids." She asked with a chuckle, biing the wrist of the feeder, Angela, so he wouldn't see the jealousy in her eyes. While she adored Tasha, Christian's aunt, she was still quite jealous of her, thinking that Dmitri fancied her. While she drank, she had something of a vision. At least, that's what it felt like to her. In it, she was in trouble. Big trouble. She was surrounded by guardians, yet she wasn't safe. One of the elite had figured out her secret, and had abducted her. He was planning to make her trade her life for his. To heal him. When she was finished, she held her head. She felt dizzy and unwell, collapsing in Dmitri's arms, she had a high fever**

**Dimitri chuckled at her words, if she only knew who it was. She was slap him, and tell him it was wrong. He didn't say anything, just let her feed in silence. He didn't get to see the vision, it was over to quickly for him to catch it, but he caught her. He held her in his powerful arms, and he could feel the fever. He rushed her to the doctor's office here, and the kind woman quickly took her in. She was given a cold wet rag to absorb the heat, and a nurse if she needed it. No one dared making him leave, they knew he wouldn't already, he stayed by her side vigilantly.**

**An hour later, faint sounds could be heard coming from Krystal. "Dimka" she said softly, eyes opening slightly, but closing again due to the bright lights. Christian had come to see her after school, looking at Dmitri with concern. "Is Krys alright?" he asked, tilting his head, but you could see the worry an possibly love in his dark eyes. Krystal had been the only person who had talked to him after his parents decided to become strigoi, or the bad, immortal vampires. Aside his aunt. She was the only person he really cared about. Krystal stirred a bit, cool towel slipping off her head as she turned. "Fire-ball?" She asked once again in a weak voice, using her pet name for Christan. It was what she'd always called him, just like she'd always called Dmitri Dimka.**

**Dimitri was too concerned for the woman to bother being angry with the man near him. he pushed the washcloth back onto her forehead, after dipping it in water to make it cooler. He nodded slowly, without bothering to look at the man. "Yea, she is fine. Bad...fever I think." He carefully rubbed her arm, trying to comfort her, "It is alright Krys" He patted her hand, a little angry that he used the same nickname for her that he did. It was hard for him, he had never felt so...protective before, and it was for her, which made it weirder since he was supposed to be her guardian.**

**Christan sat on Krystal's other side, squeezing her hand lightly like he always did when she was feeling sad. He looked at her, pushing the hair out of her face. He had feelings for her, but he didn't want to accidentally loose what they already had. Also, he suspected that she loved her guardian, anyway. Krystal shivered now, though her head was still hot. "Dimka, so cold Dimka" she said weakly, body almost convulsing in how much she shivered. Her hands were as cold as ice, though her head was still hot. What was wrong with her? Christian looked on with worry, still holding her cold hand, trying to make her warm. They didn't know she'd been poisoned.**

**Dimitri felt how cold she was, and felt really bad for her. He wanted to help, so he called the nurse back over. She did a little blood work, and walked away to find out what was going on. Dimitri pulled an unsed blanket from an empty bed, and covered her with it. He wasn't sure what else to do, he petted her hand worried for her. "Shh...save your strength. I am here, I won't leave your side." He leaned down, and kissed her hand as he rubbed it, showing the kind of affection only a gentleman knew how to show.**

**Christan held her other hand, almost willing his fire magic to help keep the frigid princess warm. He looked at her with worried eyes, unsure what to do now. He nodded at Dmitri as he put the extra blanket on her, and that seemed to help, but nothing helped more than hearing Dmitri's voice. That smooth Romanian accent could calm her down on even her roughest days, and he had always been her voice of reason. "I won't leave you either, Krys." Christan said softly, and if Dmitri looked, he would see the utter fear in his eyes for her. Krystal rarely got sick, so for her to get so violently ill so fast was scary. What was wrong with her? He hoped for Krystal, Dmitri, and his own sakes that the tests were quick.**

**They didn't have to wait long before the doctor burst in, and kicked the two men out of the room for emergency treatment of her. Dimitri was not happy. He was the angry battle god he was known for later on. "I hate it when doctors do this..." he couldn't connect with her mind when angry, nor when she was unconscious. He hated this not knowing, this was supposed to be for humans, only humans were supposed to have to suffer the lack of knowledge. "This is my fault..." he thought back to the events of the day. She was normal...until she fed. His eyes slanted with his anger, and he practically ripped the doors open as he left, running straight to the area where the held the feeders. "Where is Angelica, or whatever her name is, the one that Krystal fed from today?!" He was directing his anger currently at the woman who made sure everyone got their blood evenly.**

**Christan felt Dmitri's pain as well. He didn't like not knowing either, and the way they had pushed the two of them out like that wasn't exactly a good sign. He paced about in front of the infirmary room she was staying in, peeking in every so often. All he could see were the doctors running around her. Krystal on the other hand was having a rare peaceful dream. It was just her and Dmitri under the shade of a large oak tree on the grounds of her mansion having a picnic and kissing each other a lot. She savored the dream, unaware that she was being treated for poison in the real world. The woman was calm though her eyes showed her slight fear. "Angela was taken to the hospital. She was poisoned." She explained, understanding his obvious concern. She knew that he and Krystal were very close**

**Dimitri now knew something was up, and he didn't like the feeling. He now knew for sure that she was poisoned on purpose. He didn't know it was poison till now, but it was an attack. "Give me the list of people who have seen her today. No the past week." He glared at her, just making sure she would. He would knock her out, and steal them if he had to, sense he would overpower her, and be gone before anyone showed up to stop him, and she would know it as well. **

**The doctors were working relentlessly on her. They couldn't pinpoint the type of poison that afflicted her, but they had a good idea of how to get rid of it. It was making her lose a lot of blood, but they monitored it so she wouldn't actually be in any risk.**

**The woman at the desk nodded. She didn't want to deal with a man who could clearly overpower her, and also looked somewhat crazed. She handed over the files yo him then went back to her work. Meanwhile, Christan still paced at the door to Krystal's infirmary room. He was worried sick about her, not knowing what was wrong. **

**Krystal made faint noises as they began to drain her. She didn't know what was going on though she was aware it was bad. She was groggy and hot and cold. She was conscious enough in her mind to be worried.**

**Dimitri thanked her, and went back to the infirmity. He handed the list to Christian, knowing he would know these people better than he did, since he was a loner. "Who is the one who would have done this to her? Do you know who is corrupt enough to do this?" He was on a warpath, but he seemed a little calmer now that he was speaking to Christian, now that he was back, close to the woman he cared about so much. Plus, he needed to be nice to this man so he didn't deny him.**

**Christan looked over the list carefully, then looked again. Victor dashkov fit the bill as well as a few of the students who knew Krystal was likely to be next on the throne. "Well, victor dashkov for one. He may act like a friend, but i think he has ulterior motives. He's my first pick." He said, handing the list back to Dmitri. It both scared and angered him that someone would want to kill beautiful and sweet Krystal. She meant no one harm, aside from herself sometimes. He had caught her cutting a few times in the church attic.**

**Dimitri nodded, he felt like he could trust Viktor, which did make him the ultimate threat. EVERYONE trusted him and liked him. He was a man with many different people working for him, and many different ways to get something done. he nodded a little, and then put the paper in his pocket. "You go...have a chat with our little friend Viktor, I will stay here with her. Don't argue, I am connected to her in a way you couldn't even understand."**

**Christian was going to make one of his smart ass remarks at first, but the idea of using his abilities of interrogation on someone finally, it made him excited. "Fine. Don't let her die or I will string you up with your insides." He walked out without looking back at him, and headed off to find the older man.**

**The doctor finished finally, and gave her blood transfusions to cure the poison, hoping that it would be enough. If not...she would die...**

**After one of the transfusions was done, Krystal felt much better. The poison had been eradicated. She didn't know who had done it though. She did know she now hoped poor Angela would be okay. "Dimka, where's my Dimka?" She almost whined, looking worried and feeling alone. They both promised they would stay, and yet she was alone in this stark white infirmary without them. It was unnerving. Dmitri never strayed far her, no matter what she was doing. She used to joke that he was her shadow, and a nickname came from that, umbră. **

**The moment she called his name he went in anyway, but by now the doctor didn't mind. "I am here Krys...they were taking care of you, fixing the illness. I am here though, don't worry...Christian had to leave for a bit. He will be back though..." The doctors worked around him, making sure that she was stable mostly, and gave her more transfusions. "Krys...recover quickly...please." He was showing how much he cared for her, which was more than he had ever showed before though.**

**Krystal smiled faintly at him, taking his hand. Her body was up to them again mostly, but she didn't quite feel safe. "Dimka, i need cuddles." She said softly, a cut pout on her face. She always feel safest when she was in his arms, and needed the comfort. She didn't think that the doctor would mind as long as he was on the side that didn't have the transfusion needle in it. She needed the safeness of his arms right now. As far as his affection towards her, she took it as a good thing. She almost never got any kind of real affection from him aside friendship. Maybe this would help their relationship along.**

**This was a photo worthy moment. He blushed at her asking for cuddles with people around. He did, however, do as she wanted him to. He slide into bed with her, and wrapped his strong arms around her. He held onto her warmly, the man being so much bigger than her that she was completely covered by him, but he wasn't on top of her. He sighed a little, but smiled. "You always did like making me do things that made me blush if we were in public. You...evil woman." He was wanting to make her smile, so he was willing to bash on himself a little. **

**The doctors left soon after, smiling thinking they were a cute couple. Now her transfusions were over, the health of her would go up quickly.**

**Krystal let out a happy sigh, head pillowed on his chest as she snuggled in closer. She chuckled. "It wasn't just that, Dimka. I just only feel truly safe in your arms." She admitted, blushing herself. She snuggled in closer to him, relaxing more that he was there. She often joked about how he was never far behind her, like a shadow, but in all truth, she needed it. Needed him. He had always been her shadow, and people talked. They often said that she and him were intimate due to their closeness, but that wasn't the case. Dmitri was shadow kissed. She had brought him back from the dead and now not only were they best friends, he was also bonded to her, and could read her thoughts. She was starting to doze off now, so comforting are his arms. In her groggy state, she went back to speaking the mother tongue of Romanian. She didn't realize what she'd said, and was to tired to care. "Dimka, te iubesc." She whispered before sleep took her completely.**

**Dimitri held her in his arms, his big powerful chest making the perfect place for her to rest. He was making sure to gently pet her back as she started to doze off. He smiled a little as she spoke, then a blush formed on his cheeks again. This woman... "Krys...Te iubesc..." He whispered it in her ear, wondering if she would even hear it, and if she did, would remember that he said it. He held her a little tighter now, feeling relieved that he finally told her how he felt, even if she wouldn't remember it later, he would though. Now he knew her feelings for him, and that made him happy. She was the woman he also dreamed of being with, the one that he wanted to spend his life with.**

**Krystal grinned, hearing the words from his mouth just before falling asleep. She grinned still ad she slept, an she had some rare happy dreams. This time she was waiting for him under the oak tree at her mansion, basking in th e moonlight in a dark blue dress. There was a picnic she'd cooked herself, and some wine as well. She had a wineglass full of blood, and she sipped it daintily. He appeared a few minutes later, giving her a kiss, then Christian appeared, smiling. He had brought them some things, then left. She didn't notice the sadness in his eyes before he left. All in all it was a good dream, but then she started to remember. Remember the night that her parents died. She tossed a little in her sleep, and gone was the smile she'd had before. "Dimka.. No! My Dimka!" She moaned in her sleep, and blue light came from her hand. If he had had any aches, he didn't now.**

**As she moved in her sleep as the bad dreams started, she had elbowed him in the ribs, which didn't hurt too badly, but it was enough to let him know that she used her power. He covered her hand, and sighed a little. "Shhhh... Krys, I am right here for you." He held her close to him, to stop her from flailing in her sleep, and hurting herself. He was trying to calm her down. "Be quiet Krys, I am not leaving, nor am I in danger."**

**Krystal calmed slightly when she heard Dmitri's voice. She was just having a nightmare. It was all over. Her Dimka was safe with her. "Dimka" she muttered softly her eyes opening. She cuddled closer to him, still s little cold because her body hadn't finished taking in the blood yet. She was still weak, but improving. She looked up at Dmitri. "What was wrong with me, Dimka? I was so weak." She asked, looking curiously st him.**

**Dimitri was relieved that she was recovered a little. He looked down at her, and sighed, he wasn't going to lie to her. "You were poisoned through Angela. She is also being taken care of. You should be better now Krys. How do you feel?" He kissed her cheek softly, leaning in to lock eyes with her, making sure she was better through her eyes. He could tell that they were clearer now.**

**Krystal looked at him with slight fear in her eyes. She didn't know what to think. "Oh, i do hope Angela is okay. But, who would want to poison me?" she asked, looking curious. This was a lot for her to take in. She smiled slightly at Dmitri. "I'm feeling better Dimka, just very tired. I'll probably need more blood." She admitted, pulling him closer to her. She needed his comfort. She snuggled into him, smiling softly. She needed sleep. **

**Meanwhile, victor dashkov was in his room, working on his plan to become king of the moroi. First, he would need Krystal to heal him, and secondly, he would need Tatiana to die. Which should he accomplish first? He didn't know, but he'll figure it out.**

**Dimitri smiled a little at her as well. "I am here, just sleep." because of her need for blood, being so close to him, and the fact she was tired, she noticed how good his blood smelled. The thick, red liquid flowed through him quickly as he laid with her, it was tempting for sure, just under his good smelling skin...His deep voice spoke lowly to her, "Krys...when you wake up I will take you on a long walk to let you have some fresh air."**

**Christian burst into the room as he finally found his office. "Alright Dashkov, why did you do that to Kyrs!?" He had fire in his eyes, and on his hand. He didn't care to reveal he had control over his element as an attacking element rather than the defensive he had learned in school.**

**Krystal relaxed and cuddled into him, falling asleep almost instantly. She was exhausted, but him being with him helped her get better faster. It was almost like he was giving her his strength. She did notice his blood, but she refrained from even thinking about it. She loved him too much to ever degrade him like his sisters were degraded every day. If she ever became queen, they would be with her in the palace, and never have to be blood whores ever again. **

**Victor dashkov was as calm as ever. He looked to the young royal and sighed. "I'm not sure what you mean. I haven't been near Krystal. How could i have hurt her?" He asked, and he really was sincere. It hadn't been dashkov that had poisoned her. He needed her. It was instead someone else. Someone who was jealous of her and Dimitri's relationship.**


End file.
